A Heady Aroma
by Nefereu
Summary: Beth receives an unusual birthday gift with some very interesting consequences. Even Josef isn't immune to the affects, much to Mick's consternation. (Written solely for fun)


A Heady Aroma

Beth stared down at the item delivered just moments before and rolled her eyes. It was just the kind of thing Alexa her old college friend and a habitual prankster, would send to her. With Beth's birthday less than a week away, she wasn't surprised to get a package. With a sigh, she read the card.

_Bethy,_

_Congrats on hitting the big 28 and the new man in your life_. _Sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you but maybe this little gift and your Mick will help make it more special._

_Love, _

_Alexa_

As Beth stared at the contents of the box, an impish grin began to form. She and Mick were supposed to go to dinner tonight on another "date" at their favorite restaurant, the Arbor Bistro. Since the start of their relationship only two months before, they had been regular customers. The staff even knew them by name and always seated them at "their table", a cozy yet secluded spot in the back. It also didn't hurt, of course, that Mick was a very generous tipper.

As she examined her present, the wheels began to turn and a plan began to form. If she played her cards right and with some help from Alexa's gift, maybe she could get her vampire lover to lose some of that famous St. John control. Just the thought had her flesh warming as she went to prepare for their date, a devilish smile firmly affixed on her face.

_Later that evening…._

It was official. Beth was driving him crazy. She was lovely as always in a tea length silken blue sheath. But tonight there was something else at work as well. Ever since he'd picked her up for their weekly "date" at the Arbor Bistro, his senses had been on fire; his control on a razor's edge, the vampire in him barely contained and dangerously close to the surface. Beth's presence always beguiled and excited him, but tonight her allure was somehow enhanced, making him wanting to forget their date completely. Even her luscious scent contained a new tantalizing element, a mysterious component he couldn't describe. It was all he could do not to pull the Benz off the road into some secluded spot, lift her bodily into his lap and give in to the delicious fantasies running through his mind at the moment.

Looking over, he realized she'd been speaking and he'd been so distracted he hadn't heard a word. "What?"

"I asked how long it will take at Josef's office." She repeated in confusion.

"Not long. I just need to drop off some background information he wanted on a company he's acquiring." In truth, he wanted nothing more than to take his Beth somewhere private and have her alone all to himself but he gritted his teeth, determined to stay in control and not spoil this evening.

They'd barely come to a halt in the Kostan Industries private garage when Mick was out the driver's door and on the passenger side at vamp speed. He helped her out and they headed toward the private elevator. He found himself draping an arm over her delicate shoulders while they rode up to Josef's office. As the doors opened, he pulled her a little closer in an unconscious gesture of possession. He didn't seem to notice, but Beth sure did. If any other man had gotten possessive with her, she would have been insulted but secretly she was pleased that for once she could make him lose a bit of that steely "vamp coolness" of his.

He rapidly guided her through the outer office and into Josef's inner sanctum. If he hadn't been so distracted, he might have noticed the way every vampire male and several human ones perked up as they passed and cast a covetous eye in Beth's direction. As they entered Josef took note, quickly ending his phone conversation.

"Hello, Mick. I assume you brought that report I wanted. Beth, a pleasure to see you too, as always."

"Hi, Josef." Beth greeted genially but Mick had other ideas. Never leaving her side, he simply tossed a file on Josef's desk. "It's all there, the background and details on the executives. Come on, Beth, let's go." Anxious to get dinner over with he turned to leave, his hand on the small of her back urging her with him.

"That's it?! No casual banter; no verbal briefing not even a "Hi, Josef"?! Geez, Mick, if you treat all your clients this way, it's a wonder you can stay in business!" The words were flippant but Beth didn't need vampire senses to see the injured look on his friend's face. Contrite, the vampire detective mumbled an apology. "Sorry, Josef but we have dinner reservations."

"Hey, a least stay for a drink and give me a quick rundown. You can even put the meal on my tab and order what you like. How does lobster and champagne sound, Blondie?" With a sigh of defeat, Mick guided Beth to a nearby chair and took a seat next to her. Behind his back, the dapper hedge fund trader flashed a cheeky grin and a wink that let her know his earlier hurt was all an act. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning as well. Mick should know better than to be taken in by this wily old fox. Josef was a master of manipulation.

Just as Mick began to recite a brief rundown of his investigation, Ryder England, Josef's assistant appeared in the doorway looking visibly uncomfortable. With a frown of irritation, Josef acknowleged him. "Yes, Ryder?"

"Umm, that call you were waiting on is holding on the line." Ryder offered.

"Well, they can damn well call back! Can't you see I'm busy?" He barked, sending his assistant scurrying.

"Sorry about that, Mick. Please go ahead." Pulling uncomfortably at his collar, Mick struggled to get his feelings under control. Something had him on edge and it was only getting worse the longer they remained. Gathering his thoughts, he tried to remember where he left off. However, just as he started to relax a little, another male minion appeared in the doorway, seeking Josef's attention. Another snarl sent him packing as well. But by now, there was a strange tension in the room and even Josef appeared nervous, smoothing his tie unnecessarily and straightening his jacket. When a third person appeared in the doorway, Josef literally slammed the door in his face, threating to personally stake the next person who disturbed them.

Visibly upset, he stalked toward the bar only to freeze in his tracks as he passed Beth. In an instant, he was next to her chair almost nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent heavily. Beth couldn't help letting out a gasp of surprise. Almost simultaneously, Mick was there as well; his eyes silvered over as he roughly shoved the other vampire away from her. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

To Beth's relief, Josef actually laughed as he headed to the bar and poured whiskey for himself and his angry friend. "Relax, Mick. I was just confirming what I already guessed or should I say smelled? Isn't that right, Blondie?" As he handed her a glass of red wine, he continued. "So what is that scent you're wearing that has all us poor males in a lather, Beth dear? Some weird new designer perfume laced with artificial pheromones?"

Mick frowned at Beth. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" A tell tale blush was his only answer.

"Come on. 'Fess up, Beth. There's no reason to be nervous. We're all friends here. Mick may not have figured it out but I'm four centuries old. Besides you're hardly the first woman to wear some special scent to enhance her appeal in hopes of driving her man to distraction."

By now, poor Beth was positively scarlet with embarrassment. "I didn't mean any harm, Mick, honestly! An old friend of mine sent me some bath products as a birthday gift. I had no idea the smell would affect you so strongly, let alone anyone else. I really am sorry!"

"Anyone else?" Mick asked in confusion. "Someone else noticed it too?"

"Certainly, Mick, my boy. Haven't you noticed the way my staff was practically salivating over Blondie? Why else would they keep coming in here? Not that I was affected, of course. "

"Of course!" Mick replied sarcastically, deciding he'd had quite enough of Josef for one evening. Reaching out, he helped Beth to her feet. "I think we should be on our way."

They headed for the door when Josef called out to them one last time. "Oh, Blondie, you never did quite get around to answering my question. Just out of curiosity, what kind of bath products were those that your friend sent you?"

"It was…bacon."

"Excuse me?!"

She sighed. "The gift set was bacon scented; all of it. Soap, body wash, even the shampoo. It was made to smell like bacon."

"Really?! Well, I guess that just goes to prove that that the way to a man's heart may be through his stomach but the direct path to his libido is through his nose, especially if he's a vampire! Who knew bacon was an aphrodisiac? Thanks for the idea, Blondie!"

As the pair emerged from behind closed doors, Mick noticed for the first time how all the vamps turned their heads in Beth's direction and inhaled deeply. Once again, he put his arm firmly around her, this time adding in a hard glare that had the other men dropping their gaze at once.

Once they were back in the Benz, she noticed with some surprise they were headed away from the restaurant. "Mick, aren't we supposed to be going to the Arbor Bistro?"

"No way! I'm not letting you go anywhere smelling like that. It's far too tempting. Right now, I have other ideas in mind and they don't include spending time in a crowded restaurant!" She inhaled sharply at the possessive glimmer in his eyes as she realized they were headed to his loft.

Though things didn't go according to plan, the night was one to remember. Mick informed her in no uncertain terms that she was moving in with him as soon as possible and would tolerate no argument to the contrary. Unfortunately, he also insisted on confiscating her bacon bath set, promising to return it once she was finally moved in. The thought of Ben Talbot drooling over pork scented Beth set his teeth on edge and had him locking it away in his office for safe keeping.

The next week flew by as they made arrangements for Beth to join him in the penthouse loft. She was just settling in for her first night in her new home when a knock at the door had Mick opening it in curiosity. It turned out to be a delivery man bearing a gargantuan basket filled to overflowing with dozens of bath sets. There were literally too many kinds to count in every scent and flavor imaginable. But it wasn't until they read the card that the mystery of the basket was solved.

_Dear Blondie,_

_Thanks for the idea of that amazing bath set. I gave some to my special friends and the results were spectacular. I liked it so much I bought the company. I decided to send you a few of their products as a house warming gift. Hope you enjoy them._

_Josef_

_P.S. Tell Mick to check out the Candy Man set. It's chocolate scented. I can tell you from experience that women love it! I'm sure you will too._

Beth giggled while Mick shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "This is typical Josef. I can't believe he bought the entire company."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's kind of nice. He's probably right too. I think I'm going to like the idea of you covered in the scent of chocolate." She announced as she held up the aforementioned Candy Man gift set. "Don't you think it's time you give me back my bath set? After all, I am finally moved in."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged, Ms. Turner." He replied as he swept her up, bath sest and all, and took the stairs two at a time in delicious anticipation of the first night of their lives together at last.


End file.
